


The Forgotten Vale

by squeallyeel22



Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, alternate universe - skyrim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeallyeel22/pseuds/squeallyeel22
Summary: The Dawnguard, a group of vampire hunters, has begun to take in recruits. Curious about joining, you make your way over to their base, only for your first mission to introduce you to someone you were not expecting
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	The Forgotten Vale

“Heard they’re reforming the Dawnguard. Vampire hunters or something, in the old fort near Riften. Might consider joining up myself,” the old Solitude guard said as you waited on the blacksmith to fetch your newly finished sword. _‘Riften, huh?’_ You pondered, ‘ _That’s a good day’s trip by carriage from here. Worth checking out though.’_

As soon as you had your new glass sword in hand, you made your way to the Rift.

~~~~~

Knowing the area a bit, you knew there wasn’t an abandoned fort nearby. At least…on this side of the mountain. Taking a deep breath, you focus on the energy flowing in you and how it connects to the world. Feeling the moment you attach to it, you concentrate on the fort and your desire to go there. The energy pulls at your chest with a sharp twang. When your eyes open, a soft blue light guides the way in front of you into a cave. With a spring in your step, you get back on track. You weren’t at the College for long, but you were thankful for what you learned there.

~~~~~

As you made your way along the path between the mountains, a tall, buff, scruffy guy was standing near the stream nearby.

“Oh, hey there! You here to join the Dawnguard, too?” He asks, his voice like that of a farm-boy, yet to step off his pop’s land, “Truth is, I’m a little nervous. I’ve never done anything like this before. I hope you don’t mind if I walk up with you.”

Or it’s exactly that. You can’t help the quick huff of a laugh as you nod. As the two of you walk along the path, fog began to settle in the area. The guy mutters, “Hey, uh, don’t tell Isran I was afraid to meet him by myself. Not the best first impression for a new vampire hunter, I guess.”

 _‘Isran? That must be the leader,’_ you think to yourself as you continued along the path.

As you turn around the corner, the fog begins to clear revealing Fort Dawnguard. It looked more like a massive citadel than a mere fort as it juts out from the mountainside. Various sized towers were scattered about its walls with two gigantic watchtowers attached with bridges on the western and southern sides. Along the path where the way was cut from the land, a spiked wooden fence holds the borders of the path.

The sound of a crossbow comes catches your ear. To your left, an orc is practicing his aim. He doesn’t pay you much mind, focused on the task at hand, so you continue onward.

Up a small hill on the other side of the attached watchtower was the massive door with what looked like a guard standing out front. As you approach, the lean man crosses his arms, “Here to join the Dawnguard? Good. Isran will decide if you have what it takes. Go on. He’s right inside.”

~~~~~

The room is mainly dark with various crates and barrels strewn about with cobwebs decorating every crevice of the room. The lobby was circular but had three archways leading to separate areas of the fortress. Bordering each archway was a worn-out banner with the Dawnguard insignia embellished on it. Circling the room on the second floor was a balcony lined with an iron fence. On the floor were two large iron grates that curved with the room, encompassing the two men stood in the centre of the entrance, lit by the skylight. Dust flittered about in the air and the smell was rather musty.

This place was like they just moved in. Well, that guard did say they were reforming the faction so they probably did. You hang back in the shadows with the other newbie, not wanting to interrupt the conversation at hand.

“Why are you here, Tolan? The Vigilants and I were finished with each other a long time ago,” a bald man with fair umber skin and a long, dark beard demanded, his voice sounding low and battle-worn. Given that he wore the same armour as the men outside, if you had to guess, this was Isran. Tolan is dressed in blue and white robes, like that of the mages at the College of Winterhold, but underneath the robes was armour that complimented the war-hammer strewn across his back

“You know why I’m here. The Vigilants are under attack everywhere. The vampires are more dangerous than we believed,” Tolan retorted, his voice stern. As you quietly got closer, you had a better look at the men. Isran looked exactly like he sounded: war-torn. Tolan was an older man with pale skin, balding and had ginger mutton-chop sideburns.

“And now you want to come running to the safety of the Dawnguard, is that it? I remember Keeper Carcette telling me repeatedly that Fort Dawnguard is a crumbling ruin, not worth the expense and manpower to repair. And now that you’ve stirred up the vampires against you, you come begging for my protection?” Isran grumbled.

Tolan sighs, “Isran, Carcette is dead. The Hall of the Vigilants …everyone… they’re all dead. You were right, we were wrong. Isn’t that enough for you?”

Isran concedes, “Yes, well…I never wanted any of that to happen. I tried to warn all of you…I am sorry, you know,” his eyes catch yours, “So who are you? What do you want?”

“I heard you were looking for vampire hunters,” you say.

“You heard right. I’m glad words finally starting to get around. But that means it won’t be long before the vampires start to take notice as well.”

“What can I do to help?”

The leader crosses his arms, “I need someone out in the field, taking the fight to the damn vampires, while we’re getting the fort back into shape… Tolan was telling me about some cave the Vigilants were poking around in. Seemed to think it was related to the recent vampire attacks,” he turns to the older man, “Tolan, tell her about, what was it, Dimhollow?”

Tolan nods, “Yes that’s it. Dimhollow Crypt. Brother Adalvald was sure it held some long lost vampire artifact of some kind. We didn’t listen to him anymore than we did Isran. He was at the Hall when it was attacked…”

“That’s good enough for me. Go see what the vampires were looking for in this Dimhollow Crypt. With any luck, they’ll still be there.”

“I’ll meet you at Dimhollow. It’s the least I can do to avenge my fallen comrades."

“Tolan, I don’t think that’s a good idea. You Vigilants were never trained for…,” Isran tries to reason with the Vigilant.

“I know what you think of us. You think we’re soft, that we’re cowards. You think our deaths proved our weakness. Stendarr grant that you do not have to face the same test and be found wanting.”

With that, the Vigilant leaves. You look to Isran, “I know time is of the essence, but I need to rest. I’ll set out the moment I wake.”

“Very well,” Isran looks over you shoulder at the guy you came in with, “You there, boy. Stop skulking in the shadows and step up here. What’s your name?”

“I’m, uh… my name in Agmaer, sir,” you overhear just before turning into the dining hall to find some food before passing out from the journey.

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically the entire Dawnguard main quest line. I did use dialogue directly from the game in some parts, especially in the beginning so bear with me. Needless to say, these characters are not mine


End file.
